


【承花】Today Is The Day

by KujoRyota



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険, 承花
Genre: M/M, 空条承太郎 - Freeform, 花京院典明 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujoRyota/pseuds/KujoRyota





	【承花】Today Is The Day

在花京院心脏停止的那几秒，空条承太郎觉得自己生命的一部分被生生抽走，卷入了花京院腹部的黑洞。

骇人伤口几乎碾碎了他灵魂的一部分，无人能听见白金之星的无声哀恸，因为就连承太郎本人业已经感知不到时间的流逝。

但正因为空条承太郎理解花京院典明。

空条承太郎是如此清晰感知到花京院高潔坚忍不拔的意志——细碎绿宝石水花的碎片藏匿在花京院柔软的红发里，不肯消散。

承太郎拒绝停止呼吸机的运作——即便医生宣判了花京院的死亡。

承太郎看着破碎的宝石，无数次想起花京院曾说过，绿宝石像极了他的眼睛。不似浅海清澈，却如深海幽静，有一种不可言说的底蕴沉淀其内。

花京院还说他觉得幼时的自我就像外表看似坚硬的磷叶石，实则内心脆弱不堪，是法皇塑起了他的伪装，因而他从未想过如果没有法皇在的世界究竟会如何。

海洋耗费数十亿年从中孕育智慧及生命，千万年的人类起源却妄想掌控七海。

所以承太郎一样，无法被掌控，一如绿宝石水花四射，角度天马行空，无法被预测。

承太郎看着折光的碎裂断面，里面反射出百十个他，绿影绰绰。

承太郎捏着宝石的碎片，将其碾进掌心，白金之星虚浮在他的表面，用力地仿佛要把绿石嵌入骨血。

承太郎自嘲地想，这分明就是祖母绿石的硬度，从前的磷叶石早就生长出疼痛，永远汲取自由。

绿宝石水花在承太郎眼前碎成齑粉，附着在白金之星体表，他染上了花京院的记忆。

承太郎随着花京院的视角仰起头，海鸥在他们头顶盘旋，花京院看不见海平线绵延，承太郎占据着他的视野，闭目养神抽烟的模样。

花京院靠过去，胸膛微微起伏着，他俯看是纯黑帽沿，蹲下是苍绿葳蕤。

承太郎确定这是他们确认关系的那天，好运延续到了那一天的尽头。比如粉色海豚跃出粼粼波纹，比如目睹座头鲸的呼吸，冲散厚云层层，浮光掠金云。

花京院偷看承太郎的行径被发现了，花京院也只是急速地眨着眼，目光却极为坦荡。

关系进一步确定，只需要目光短接。

承太郎向躺椅边上挪动让出一半空间，花京院却选择叠在承太郎的身上，小腿不规则地浮空晃动。

背也沾了人的体温，有点烧心口，

心照不宣，他们之间不需要言语，人和人之间大概真存在有磁场。

花京院就此开始相信灵魂伴侣的存在，神秘又神圣。

承太郎被脑电波仪的尖锐叫声唤醒，白金之星从回忆里抽身。直波开始抖动成山峦，花京院的大脑又再次开始活动。

白金之星发现花京院的发根里长出了新的绿宝石颗粒。

那有一微米大吗？

承太郎敲下了警报，SPW财团的医生冲了进来，不敢相信花京院真的重又产生了脑电波。

承太郎被医生请出了急救室，他贴着那面极度不真实的探视窗，玻璃无机质的反光让他不适应。

白金之星在射程的尽头浮在花京院的上方，绿宝石结晶确实在变大。

承太郎不明白为什么SPW的医生走出急诊室后依旧向他摇头，现状依旧仅是由死亡判决变成了植物人，醒来的概率微乎其微。

那又怎样，承太郎眯起眼，埃及一行他们化无数不可能为可能，从而开辟出道路。

花京院更是他们中最坚韧勇忍的。

花京院在好转，或许再不久就能见到法皇了。承太郎深信不移。

承太郎被允许进入探望十分钟。

这十分钟的每一秒，绿宝石都在肉眼可见的变大，镶嵌在红色绒布之上。

把它想象成童话故事里王子头冠上的宝石，花京院是睡王子，也许一个真爱之吻就能醒来。

白金之星的手穿透呼吸罩，抚摸在花京院干涩的嘴唇上，承太郎笃定，有些未尽之话还能传达。

承太郎看满了每一刻时间缝隙，他开始整天整夜地守在重症监护室的门外，记录下每一颗宝石的生长期。

后悔的痛楚和沉痛会扎根心底，承太郎想在花京院醒来的第一时间，亲吻他。

花京院恢复脑电波的第七天，紫水晶枯木逢春。 


End file.
